Vehicles such as cars, aircraft, etc. often use petroleum-based fuels to power the vehicle. In order to reduce the amount of potentially environmentally harmful emissions due to the use of such vehicles, fuels such as hydrogen are being introduced as alternatives to the traditional petroleum-based fuels.